Sequel To All Because Of A Promise
by alice-chan89
Summary: What happens if the one you love dies for you...?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel To: ALL BECAUSE OF A PROMISE**

**WARNING: I WILL OWN GAKUEN ALICE ONE DAY...YOU'LL SEE! BUT FOR NOW, I DONT OWN IT -.-'**

**DISCLAIMER: PLEASE DONT CRY...REVIEW! WATCH OUT FOR SPELLING ERRORS! :D**

**~_What happens if the one you love DIES for you?_**

**-2 YEARS LATER-**

"Minna, minna! Big news! Big news!" Narumi-sensei cried as he came skipping in. They whole class looked at Narumi suspiciously as he smiled and waiting for them to say something. "WELL?" the whole class asked in unison...everyone, execpt the heartbroken Natsume. It has been 2 years and he still have not forgotten her. "Well, Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru, Tobita Yuu, Nogi Ruka, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, and Shouda Sumire are ALL coming back to Japan~DESU~~!" Narumi continued. "SAY WHAT?" the whole class, (including **Natsume) **shouted...in unison(Author: -.-') _HONTO? Eeehhh...The famous Sakura Mikan and gang are coming back? Do you think he's fooling us? _...The whole class was buzzing, apparently... _Mikan... I get to see her again! _Natsume thought. "They will be back after lunch break. That is all." Narumi finished off his last sentence and skipped off.

**-AFTER LUNCH BREAK-**

'CLIP CLOP CLIP CLOP' the sound of shoes were heard, and right before their eyes, 7 Junior-division students appeared before them. All of them let their hair down(the girls) and has long hair. All the boys were very neat and tidy. "Now, would you like to say some words to the class?" Narumi asked. "Haai!" the brunette with long straight hair answered. "Minna-san, konnichiwa! I'm Mikan-chan and..." Mikan gone on and on, but Natsume was staring at her, not listening at all...

I'll update soon, ne? dont worry -.-'


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking

**CHAPTER 2**

**Alice-Chan: ARIGATOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, NE! :DD Ohh, and I shall reply:**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: I will make someone die, unfortunately, BUT, something will happen next, so don't worry, ne? :)**

**WARNING: I CAN OWN GAKUEN ALICE. IN A HUNDRED OR MORE YEARS.**

**DISCLAIMER: WATCH OUT FOR SPELLING ERRORS OR BLAH BLAH BLAH**

Normal POV

As Mikan finished her speech, Narumi told her friends and her to take a seat anywhere they want. "Natusme! Oshiseshiburi(Long time no see)! How are you?" Mikan asked Ntsume cheerfully.

"I'm fine, um...Mikan, we ARE still FRIENDS right...?"

"Of course!"

"Umm...sh-shall I take you to the dorms after school? Since, umm..."

"Hai, hai! Ok!" Mikan's friends were very uneasy with Natsume because she could forgive him after what he had done.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Natsume POV

"Here are your rooms. Good night..." I told them.

"Thanks, Hyuuga-kun." all of them thanked me unison, execpt Mikan, who called me 'Natusme'. They all went to their rooms and shut the door behind them. I wonder what would happen tomorrow. I will ask Mikan for another chance. I WILL. I went back to my dorm and started turning and tossing, thinking of what to say to Mikan...

**-NEXT DAY-**

Normal POV

"OHAYO!" Narumi greete the class as he came skipping in. The class just stared at him. "Ok, let's take the attendance." Narumi continued, as he gave up waiting. So school went on and on and on...ZZZZZZ (Author's brain: **WAKE UP!**) OH! ok sorry, and on and on...

**-LUNCH BREAK-**

_Mikan, meet me at the cherry blossom tree. _Natsume pasted a note on Mikan's locker. "What's up, Natsume?" Mikan asked Natsume as she walked to the cherry blossom tree. "Mikan...please...give me another chance...?" Natsume asked, as he reached for Mikan's hand...

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I-I really can't handle another relationship now. Please, give me some time." Mikan replied, as she slipped her hand out of Natsume's, and left. "Mi-mikan!" Natsume called, but she just left.

**-AFTER SCHOOL, EVERYBODY WAS IN THEIR DORM...-**

Natsume walked towards Mikan's dorm and pressed his ear against the door. "Nnngh...! Nggggh...!" he heard Mikan crying in pain. "Mikan! What happened?" Hotaru asked as she ran towards Mikan. "M=my conditin is getting worse nnggh..." Natsume heard enough. _What condiion...？ _he wondered.

Natsume ran to the school hospital and burst into Mikan's doctor's room. "What condition is Mikan in?" he demanded to know. Mikan's doctor was shocked. He lowered his head and said "She...she is suffering from heart failure..." Natsume stared at the doctor in shock.

**Alice-Chan: So soryy it is so short! please review, ne? i will update soon! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! can you guess what will hapen next? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: TEEHEEEEEEEEEE!

**CHAPTER 3**

**-RECALL-**

"She…she's suffering from heart failure, Hyuuga-san." Mikan's doctor told Natsume.

**-PRESENT-**

"When…? Since when?" Natsume asked furiously, holding back his tears.

"Since…since a year ago, Hyuuga-san..."

"So-soka… When is she going to die…?"

"This month…"

"When?"

"… We…we don't know exactly when, but…this month…"

"I'm giving her MY heart. Tomorrow. At Christmas. **DO NOT TELL HER I DID IT**…"

"H-hai, Hyuuga-san."

**-NEXT DAY-**

'Paaanda-Paaanda' Mikan's phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi (hello)?"

"Sakura Yukihara Mikan? This is Doctor Yamashita, des. Someone wants to give their heart to you today at 2.00PM. Please proceed to the hospital at lunchtime. Thank you."

"Honto (really)? H-hai!" she said excitedly. _I can't believe it! Someone is willing to give their heart to me! I wonder who! And better still, it's Christmas! It's like a miracle! _She thought as she walked to Junior Division class B. _Hm? Natsume's not in class? I think he's skipping class again. What a pain! _

**-LUNCHTIME-**

MIKAN POV

I walked to the hospital happily. I can't believe I can lead a normal happy life again! I don't need to hide anything from Natsume anymore! We can be together again! I'm so happy! I walked to Doctor Yamashita's room and knocked on the door. I heard a small 'come in' and walked in.

"Ah! Sakura-san! This is Nurse Hinamori! She will help you get ready for the surgery!"

"Umm... who is the one giving me his/her heart?"

"... I am not supposed to tell. I'm sorry."

"It...It's ok..."

I was really curious by then. Who could it be? I wonder... could it be Natsume...? It didn't matter now, because I have to go for my surgery now.

**Author: You should know who is giving you his/her heart, Mikan! Arrrrgh... Ohh, Hi MINNA! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :D are you enjoying the story so far? I'm sorry, this will be the last chapter of this story, and I will be creating more stories, ne? ok back to the story~~**

**-AFTER SURGERY, 1 DAY...-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Hotaru! I want to see the kind soul who gave me their heart! Can you follow me?" Mikan asked Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and they set of with the rest of their friends, Ruka, Anna, Prez, Nonoko, Sumire...etc... When they reached the hospital, Mikan requested Dr. Yamashita to lead the way to the person's room. When Mikan opened the door, she was shocked to see Natsume on the hospital bed, and people trying to save him. "Wh-what's happening...?" Mikan asked sadly. "Mi...kan..." Natsume tried to speak, but he was very weak. "The person who gave me a strong heart is...you?" Mikan asked, as she ran beside him, lifting his hand. He tried to nod. "Mi...kan...I'm...going...to...die...soon..." he said slowly. "NO! YOU'LL NEVER DIE! YOU CAN BE CURED! PLEASE DOCTORS!" Mikan was now crying hardly. Her friends were shedding tears, too. "Mi...kan...you...baka..." Natsume whispered as he smiled a little "I'm...going...to...miss...you...Mi...kan...I...love...yo-" before Nastume finished his sentence, a loud 'Beeeeeeeep' sound was heard. His hand slipped out from Mikan's. His heartbeat went in a straight line. "Natsume?" Mikan cried, tears gushing out. She shook Natsume fiercely. "**_NATSUME!_**" Mikan cried. All of her friends were sobbing. "Natume, I...I love you too!" "...Mikan..." Dr. Y. tapped her shoulder and passed her a letter. It was Natsume's handwriting. She opened the envelope slowly and began to read it.

_Dear Mikan,_

_By the time you read this, I may be dead. __I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for cheating you in the past. It was Luna's dirty trick to get us to break up. Fortunately, she won't be disturbing you anymore as she, her father and her brother, A.K.A Persona and the Headmaster Of The Elementary Division, lost their Alices when you left, and they left the school. Mikan, I never stopped loving you since the day that you left. To prove my love, I have decided to give you my heart as a Christmas present. I also gave my heart to you to keep our promise. Now, I am forever with you. Because, I gave you my heart. Please take care of Ruka and the others. Merry Christmas, Mikan. I... love you._

_Love,_

_Natsume_

**"N...NATSUME!" **

**-_THE NEXT LIFE_, 10 YEARS LATER...-**

MIKAN YUKIAHARA POV

"WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY!" my sensei welcomed me, as I entered the school grounds. As I stepped in, I looked at the door, and the name list was pasted on the door.

I saw my name with some other people. Below my name, there is a name that sounds VERY familiar...

**_Yukihara Mikan_**

**_Hyuuga Natsume_**

NATSUME HYUUGA POV

Mikan? Why does that name sound so familiar?

-**15 YEARS LATER**-

NORMAL POV

"I do!"

"Hn, me too, polka dot."

**"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEE HYUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_**THE END**_

How was it? Please review, ne? hehehehe :))


End file.
